Stuck On You!
by llychu
Summary: "Aku masih merindukanmu." Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa… kau masih menungguku, Hinata?" / "Aku masih merindukanmu." Kata Hinata. Mengulang dengan nada yang sama seperti Gaara. "Kenapa… kau masih menungguku, Gaara-kun?"


**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR :** **GAARA** **X HINATA**

 **Rated :** **T+**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~STUCK ON YOU~**

Diantara semua hal yang membawanya kembali, Gaara tak pernah ingat bahwa gadis itu menjadi alasan terkuat diantara semua alasan yang tersedia.

Dua belas tahun ia habiskan di negara _adidaya_. Enam tahun untuk pendidikan dan enam tahun untuk bekerja. Masa depannya sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa berkat kakak perempuan tertuanya sudah menikah lalu berganti marga dan kakak laki-laki satu-satunya memilih membuka usaha sendiri daripada memperhatikan perusahaan keluarga.

Jadi, sebagai anak bungsu dan laki-laki, Gaara bertanggung jawab penuh untuk mengurus warisan yang jauh ke tangannya.

Ia sangat ingat dulu betapa berandal dan nakal dirinya. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya sempat angkat tangan. Tapi, semakin bertambah umur, Gaara juga semakin dewasa. Tak hanya fisiknya yang berkembang, begitu juga dengan mentalnya.

"Bukankah itu Hinata? Wah! Rambutnya sudah bertambah panjang, ya?"

Pegangan pada gelas kristal itu sedikit menguat. Dalam hati Gaara merutuk karena debaran itu masih terasa. Bahkan, seingatya dulu ia tak sampai seperti ini.

"Anaknya cantik sekali!"

Anak? Gaara segera berbalik, melihat pada pintu masuk bahwa gadis itu berdiri anggun dengan gaun ungu lembutnya. Gaun yang sampai detik ini Gaara ingat pernah ia berikan tepat dihari jadi mereka yang ke enam bulan.

Dua belas tahun lalu.

.

.

.

 _Cantik. Lembut. Terlebih sabar._

 _Sebagai pria yang memiliki kharisma dan tampang diatas rata-rata, mungkin tak ada yang percaya bahwa_ Gaara _baru pertama kali merasa jatuh cinta. Pada gadis kikuk dan juga penakut seperti_ Hinata _._

 _Awalnya sangat sederhana. Dari adik kelasnya itu mengikuti klub yang sama dengannya, musik._

Gaara _pandai bermain gitar dan piano. Sedangkan gadis itu sangat menawan saat memainkan biola mungilnya. Mereka berdua ditunjuk untuk menjadi wakil dari sekolah dalam orkestra tahunan di kota Tokyo. Konoha High School memang cukup terkenal dengan anak yang berbakat diluar akademisnya._

 _Mereka sering berlatih bersama. Sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalin kasih bersama._

 _Sangat manis._ Gaara _tak tahu bahwa ritual pulang bersama dan memegang tangan yang dulu sering ia anggap remeh ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Dan untuk enam bulan lamanya, mereka terus membuat kenangan manis bersama._

 _Saat itu simulasi_ _ujian_ _untuk anak kelas tiga. Waktu mereka berkurang karena_ Gaara _yang sibuk dengan ujian akhir dan_ Hinata _yang fokus pada kenaikan kelasnya. Entah sejak kapan, rasanya mereka menjauh karena keadaan yang begitu mendesak._

 _"_ _Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di New York,_ Hinata _."_

Gaara _masih ingat bahwa ekspresi pertama yang_ Hinata _tunjukan padanya adalah senyum. Walaupun terlihat dipaksakan, tapi tentu_ Gaara _tahu bahwa_ Hinata _sangat tulus mengucapkan kata-kata semangat padanya._

 _Dan_ Gaara _juga masih ingat betapa bodohnya ia saat melepas begitu saja hubungannya bersama_ Hinata _._

 _"_ _Baik-baiklah di sini. Dan cari yang lebih baik dariku."_

Gaara _kira cinta remaja macam itu akan cepat ia lupa. Meyakini bahwa kurun waktu setahun pun ia akan terbiasa tanpa_ Hinata _._

 _Tapi ia salah._

 _Banyak wanita cantik yang menjadi teman kencan_ Gaara _selama ini. Bahkan_ Gaara _harus akui mereka lebih menarik daripada_ Hinata _. Tapi hanya sebentar mereka bisa mengalihkan kerinduan_ Gaara _pada gadis manisnya dulu. Ah— mantan gadisnya._

 _Selama disana_ Gaara _tak pernah mendengar kabar apapun tentang_ Hinata _. Hanya kadang mengikuti perkembangan gadis itu dari situs masa SMAnya. Bersyukur,_ Hinata _masih aktif dan menjadi guru pembimbing untuk klub musik._

.

.

.

Disini, di acara reuni akbar tiga tingkat yang diadakan, Gaara bisa melihat Hinata tersenyum dan menyapa teman-temannya. Yang berambut merah muda itu Gaara ingat, itu sahabat Hinata. Karena dimana ada Hinata biasanya ada gadis itu.

Yang pirang dan berambut coklat Gaara tak ingat. Tapi melihat keakraban mereka Gaara tahu Hinata sangat dekat dengan mereka. Hinata cenderung pasif dan sulit akrab dalam waktu dekat.

"Hey, _bung_. Sendiri?"

Tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Ia tersenyum kecil menemukan beberapa anggota _band_ nya semasa SMA dulu.

"Hm, seperti yang kalian lihat." Jawab Gaara.

"Ini sudah sepuluh tahun lebih dan pangeran Sabaku kita belum bisa _move_ _on_?"

Gaara mendengus. "Ini sudah sepuluh tahun lebih dan kau masih bermulut ember?"

Kiba tergelak. Lalu ikut tertawa bersama saat sindiran itu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

"Kapan kau kembali, Gaara?" Naruto, sang basis bertanya.

"Dua hari lalu. Aku sudah bertemu dengan Shikamaru sebelumnya."

Pria dengan rambut nanasnya itu hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Dan kau tak menghubungiku? Ayolah, kau tidak rindu apa?"

Gaara hanya mengedikan bahunya singkat. Matanya kembali memperhatiakn objek yang tak jauh namun tak juga dekat. Untung saja ruangan ini lumayan besar dan pandangan Gaara tak perlu terhalangi yang lain.

"Kau memperhatikan istriku?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam mulai bersuara. Saat mengikuti arah pandang mata _jade_ itu, Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa Gaara sedang fokus dengan gerombolan wanita dimana istrinya berada.

Naruto, Kiba serta Shikamaru yang tadi sedang mengobrol menjadi diam.

"Istri?" lagi, tangan Gaara terkepal kuat pada gelas bening itu. "Hinata istrimu?"

"Hah?" Kiba dan Naruto kompak bersuara. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke mengernyit.

"Istri Sasuke itu Sakura, _baka_. Kenapa jadi Hinata?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya kekanan, lalu senyum jahil terukir dibibirnya. "Kau benar belum _move_ _on_ , ya?"

" _Urusai_ ," desis Gaara saat dirinya menjadi bahan ejekan sekarang.

"Lagipula kau jahat sekali sampai tidak tahu sahabat sendiri menikah." Kali ini Kiba yang berujar.

Gaara hanya diam. Ia cukup merasa bersalah saat dirinya tidak bisa datang ke acara pernikahan Sasuke dan pertunangan Naruto dulu.

"Sudahlah, ada hal yang lebih merepotkan." Shikamaru akhirnya bersuara. Ia mendelikkan dagunya sekilas ke arah samping, "Rombongan wanita itu berjalan ke arah kita.

 _DEG_!

.

.

.

"Aku tak mendengar kabarmu menikah, Hinata?"

Naruto yang pertama kali menyuarakan rasa penasarannya atas bocah empat tahun yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi di balik kaki Hinata.

"O-oh, ini bukan anakku." Entah ada angin darimana, tapi rasanya ruangan itu lebih sejuk bagi Gaara. "Hari ini Harumi dititipkan padaku, ini keponakanku."

Semua yang ada disana mengangguk, kecuali Gaara. Ia sibuk memperhatikan kembali Hinata yang sudah banyak berubah.

Tidak, hanya sedikit.

Pipi itu masih bulat dan merah, walaupun wajahnya lebih tegas.

Rambutnya lebih panjang, tapi bersinar seperti biasa.

Tubuh itu… Gaara ingat ia pernah beberapa kali memeluknya.

Apa rasanya masih sama?

"Lalu kau sendirian?"

Semua tahu bahwa Ino dan juga Matsuri sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Jadi, pertanyaan dari si mulut ember Kiba tentu ditunjukan bagi Hinata.

"Tidak," Gaara menahan nafas untuk sedetik atas ucapan Hinata. "Tentu dengan Harumi."

"Ya, kau mengerti maksudku." Kiba kembali berbicara. Sebenarnya ia geli sendiri memperhatikan sahabat merahnya itu terus diam dan menunduk dengan lirikan tertuju pada mantan cinta monyetnya dulu.

"Seperti yang Naruto bilang, belum ada kabar."

Sebagian tertawa, tentu sebagian tidak. Siapa lagi tim pasif kalau bukan Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang hanya tersenyum tipis dan Gaara yang masih diam.

Hinata sekarang lebih baik dalam berkomunikasi. Biasanya ia gugup dan berakhir gagap. Tapi Gaara akui ia cukup tercengang bahwa Hinata bisa membuat guyonan juga.

"Apa kabar, Gaara- _kun_?"

Tanpa sadar, karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Gaara tak memperhatikan bahwa satu persatu orang yang melingkar tadi sudah berpencar. Meninggalkan dirinya dan Hinata serta bocah manis itu.

"Cukup baik." Jawabnya seperti biasa, namun hatinya berdegup luar biasa. "Kalau kau?"

"Aku baik." Hinata tersenyum. Kali ini sangat manis dan rasanya Gaara ingin menyimpan senyum itu untuknya saja.

"Ku kira Harumi anakmu." Gaara melirik Harumi yang sibuk dengan pudingnya. "Ia mirip denganmu."

"Neji- _nii_ yang mirip denganku."

Mereka berdua terkekeh pelan. Cukup santai untuk dua belas tahun tak bertemu.

"Gaara- _kun_ datang sendiri?"

Gaara mengangguk. Lalu Hinata membagi perhatiannya pada sang ponakan yang sudah terlalu banyak memakan manisan. Omelan pelan Hinata berikan saat Harumi tak mau menurutinya untuk berhenti makan. Jika saja Gaara tak sadar diri, ia merasa melihat istri yang memarahi anak perempuannya.

"Bisa kita bertemu?"

Alis Hinata naik sebelah.

"Kita berdua."

.

.

.

"Ku kira kemampuanmu menurun sedikit, Gaara- _senpai_."

Jika Hinata sudah memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan itu, tentu saja ledekan yang Gaara terima.

"Aku lebih sering memegang pulpen dan setempel." Jawabnya ambigu. Dan Hinata terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, ku dengar Gaara- _kun_ sangat sukses di sana."

Gitar hitam itu Gaara taruh kembali di tempatnya yang sudah sedikit berdebu. Dalam lima tahun terakhir, ini pertama kalinya ia memainkan gitar lagi. Itu semua karena permintaan Hinata dipertemuan kedua mereka setelah acara reuni minggu lalu.

"Begitulah." Mereka berdua tersenyum, sedikit canggung. "Coba kau bawa biolamu."

"Sekarang aku tidak bermain biola."

"Hn? Piano?"

Hinata menggeleng. Ia meminum sedikit teh hangat yang tadi Gaara sediakan untuknya.

"Tanganku cidera dan tidak bisa digerakan dengan sinkron."

Tubuh tegap Gaara membeku sebentar.

"Apa?"

"Kenangan buruk. Tepat seminggu kepergianmu." Hinata berdiri, berkeliling sebentar di apartemen luas milik Gaara. Ia masih ingat tak ada yang berubah dari apartemen yang dua belas tahun lalu ia datangi. Apartemen yang didominasi warna merah pekat. Apartemen dimana ciuman pertamanya ia dapat.

Gaara ikut berdiri. Menyusul Hinata yang sekarang memandang langit senja dari balik kaca besar tanpa penghalang. Tangan Gaara terulur dan mendekap wajah bulat telur Hinata. Membawa tatapan mereka dalam satu garis lurus. Dan Gaara tak mengelak ia yang pertama kali memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Hinata.

Sama seperti dua belas tahun lalu.

.

.

.

 _"Kenapa terus berdiri disini?"_

Hinata _memilin roknya, gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia berani bermain ke apartemen_ Gaara _. Apartemen yang_ Hinata _tahu hanya kekasihnya itu yang tinggal disana. Ia merasa risih dan terus berdiri di kaca besar yang langsung menyuguhkannya langit sore yang jingga._

 _"L-langitnya bagus," hanya itu alasan yang_ Hinata _punya._

 _"Hn."_

Gaara _jadi ikut memperhatikan langit._

 _"_ Gaara _-kun suka bowling?"_

 _"Darimana kau tahu?"_ Gaara _menoleh, memperhatikan wajah_ Hinata _yang tertimpa cahaya jingga. Cantik._

 _"Aku lihat fotomu waktu SMP di facebookmu."_

 _"Ya, aku suka. Tapi sebagai pemain musik terlebih piano, aku tidak bisa terus bermain bowling. Pianis tidak boleh membuat tangannya cidera. Begitu juga pemain alat musik lain."_

 _Kali ini_ Hinata _ikut menoleh lalu mengangguk setuju._

 _"Lain kali kita main bowling bersama, ya? Aku ingin lihat_ Gaara _-kun melakukan hal yang disukai selain musik."_

 _"Kau ingin melihatku melakukan hal yang ku sukai?"_

 _Lagi,_ Hinata _mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum manis._

 _CUP!_

 _Mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu membulatkan matanya sempurna._ Hinata _masih bisa merasakan nafas_ Gaara _disekitar hidungnya karena wajah tampan itu tepat tiga centi di depannya._

 _"Aku suka menciummu."_

 _Lagi,_ Gaara _memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir mungil_ Hinata _._

 _Ini ciuman_ _pertama mereka. Ciuman dengan latar sinar jingga yang indah._

.

.

.

Pangutan itu terlepas. Karena dorongan Hinata yang terasa mulai menguat. Mereka berdua terengah karena ciuman yang cukup panjang. Ciuman kerinduan atas dua belas tahun yang juga terasa panjang.

"Apa—" nafas Gaara yang lebih dulu teratur. Ia mencermati Hinata yang sekarang menunduk dengan wajah memerah. "Apa yang terjadi padamu selama aku pergi?"

Hinata menyentuh hidung mancung Gaara dengan hidung bangirnya. "Mencari pria yang lebih baik darimu. Dan juga melukai tanganku dengan melakukan hal yang kau sukai."

"Hinata—"

"Aku mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik darimu. Yang selalu ada di sisiku. Tapi—" air mata Hinata jatuh. Ia menunduk dan menempalkan dahinya di dada bidang Gaara. "Di hatiku hanya ada dirimu."

Dua lengan Gaara melingkar dibahu Hinata. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil yang mempunyai kehangatan yang sama, sama seperti dua belas tahun lalu.

"Maafkan aku…" bisik Gaara lirih.

"Aku ingin sekali bermain bowling bersamamu. Tapi… kau sudah pergi."

Saat itu Hinata memang gadis yang tidak bisa olahraga. Tubuhnya cukup lemah jika harus melakukan hal berat. Termasuk bowling. Tangan kanannya terkilir dan sialnya mendapat efek jangka panjang karena salah mengangkat bola bowling. Padahal itu baru lemparan ketiganya.

Sejak saat itu, ia tak bisa lagi bermain alat musik dengan tingkat yang sulit. Paling hanya hal dasar dengan kunci sederhana.

Jika dibilang menyesal, ya, Hinata rasa ia cukup rindu untuk bermain biola lagi.

Tapi kerinduannya tentu tak sebanding dengan kerinduan atas rasa hangat yang sekarang ia rasakan.

Lucu sekali. Mereka dulu masih belasan tahun dan belum terlalu mengerti apa arti dari cinta. Tapi tentu, jika cinta sudah berjaya, bocahpun akan cepat dewasa.

"Apa Gaara- _kun_ di sana memikirkanku?"

Tanpa ragu Gaara mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang sepertimu."

Hinata tersenyum dipelukan Gaara.

"Jadi… kau juga merindukanku?"

"Sangat." Bisik Gaara mesra. Ia melepas pelukan hangat itu, lalu mencari lagi bibir ranum Hinata. Mengecapnya dengan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua terhanyut dan terus merasa setiap jengkal kulit yang mereka punya.

Meleburkan kerinduan yang entah mengapa terasa menyiksa namun terbayar dengan indah.

Menyatukan diri dengan rasa bahagia luar biasa.

.

.

.

Gaara cukup tercengang bahwa ternyata Hinata masih seorang gadis. Setidaknya sampai ia yang membuatnya menjadi wanita.

Tahun ini Gaara berumur tiga puluh. Dan Hinata, akhir tahun nanti berumur duapuluh delapan.

Cukup matang untuk membina rumah tangga. Tapi, sepertinya mereka berdua terkena kutukan cinta remaja.

"Engh—" Hinata mengerang. Pipinya terasa geli. Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menemukan tangan besar Gaara mengelus pipinya pelan. "Kenapa tidak tidur?"

Suara Hinata sedikit serak. Mungkin lelah atas malam panjang mereka tadi. Dan mengingat ini masih jam satu pagi, mungkin wanita itu masih mengantuk.

Gaara menggeleng. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya yang polos dengan tubuh Hinata.

"Aku masih merindukanmu." Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa… kau masih menungguku, Hinata?"

"Aku masih merindukanmu." Kata Hinata. Mengulang dengan nada yang sama seperti Gaara. "Kenapa… kau masih menungguku, Gaara- _kun_?"

"Kau pintar berbicara sekarang."

"Kau pergi terlalu lama hingga tak tahu aku seorang guru sekarang."

"Aku tahu."

Hinata mendongak. "Hm?"

"Aku masih mencari kabarmu."

"Oh. Kau begitu mencintaiku, ya?" kekehan kecil Hinata berikan untuk Gaara.

"Sama sepertimu." Nada Gaara berubah dalam. Dan Hinata menghentikan kekehannya. "Kenapa kau menyerahkannya padaku?"

Senyum lembut dan tenang Hinata berikan pada Gaara yang terlihat sedikit bersalah. Tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk menangkup rahang tegas Gaara.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mempercayai kata hatiku yang bilang kau akan kembali."

"Kalau aku tidak kembali?"

"Kau kembali."

Gaara sadar, selain perubahan dalam bercakap, Hinata lebih keras kepala sekarang.

"Aku kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cepatlah sedikit, Gaara- _kun_. Nanti aku telat untuk mengajar."

Hinata cukup sibuk pagi ini. Sudah bangun cukup siang karena keadaan tubuhnya yang lelah, ditambah Gaara yang menjadi manja.

"Aku sedang sarapan. Dan kepala sekolah pasti mengerti kenapa kau terlambat." Gaara menjawab dengan tenang. Setenang kunyahan potongan roti bakar dengan selai strawberry masam dimulutnya.

"Kau pikir itu sekolah ayahku," rasanya Hinata mulai tak sabaran. Ia bukan wanita yang suka mengomel atau juga menukik alis, cemberut. Tapi hari ini sepertinya ia kurang bisa mengontrol emosinya. "Ku hitung sampai sepuluh selesaikan sarapanmu lalu segera antar aku ke sekolah."

Dari pihak Gaara sendiri hanya melirik sekilas dan mengunyah potongan terakhir rotinya. Lalu meminum segelas susunya yang sudah menghangat.

Sebelum memulai menghitung, ternyata Gaara sudah selesai dengan ritual paginya. Hinata tersenyum puas dan segera menyambar tas jinjingnya lalu melangkah menuju garasi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar deheman Gaara yang cukup keras.

"Apa lagi?" lagi, alis Hinata menukik.

"Susumu belum habis." Dagu Gaara mengedik kea rah gelas yang masih terisi setengah. Dan tatapan matanya menajam. "Ku hitung sampai sepuluh, segera habiskan susumu."

"A-aku mual…"

"Baiklah, ku rasa alasan itu bisa ku gunakan untuk mengajukan cuti hamilmu lebih cepat."

"Gaara- _kun_!"

"Habiskan."

Mau tak mau, rela tak rela, Hinata kembali ke meja makan dan meminum sisa susu hamilnya yang belum habis. Karena kesal, hentakan kaki Hinata cukup kuat, membuat Gaara khawatir dengan perut besar istrinya itu.

"Hati-hati. Kau benar-benar mau ku ajukan cuti, ya?"

Hinata tersenyum lima jari, lalu buru-buru berjinjit dan mencium bibir Gaara cepat.

"Aku akan hati-hati."

Gaara mengangguk dan mencium kening istrinya. Sebenarnya ia masih merasa sedikit bersalah karena membuat Hinata kesiangan dan cukup lelah tadi malam. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tersiksa karena tak bisa menyentuh dengan leluasa Hinata yang sedang hamil.

Trimester pertama ia sama sekali tak bisa menyentuh Hinata. Hingga sekarang pun, sampai kandungan wanita tercintanya itu masuk usia tujuh bulan, Gaara hanya bisa sesekali _menyentuhnya_.

"Lihat itu, Gaara- _kun_."

Jari telunjuk Hinata mengarah pada sepasang siswa dan siswi remaja yang lewat di depan rumah mereka. Menggunakan seragam sekolah khas anak SMA.

Setelah menikah, mereka memutuskan membeli rumah yang dekat dengan sekolah lama mereka. Alasan utama karena Hinata yang bersikeras tetap mengajar setelah menikah dan juga banyaknya kenangan mereka berdua di jalan menuju sekolah itu. Dulu, mereka memilih berjalan kaki dan melewati beberapa komplek untuk pulang bersama.

Dan bayangan remaja tadi, rasanya Hinata seperti melihat dirinya dan Gaara dulu.

"Kau merindukan masa lalu?" Gaara membatalkan niatnya untuk mengeluarkan mobil dari bagasi dan menyusul Hinata yang berdiri di depan pagar rendah rumah mereka.

"Hm."

Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Tapi daripada mengulang masa lalu, aku lebih ingin melihat masa depan kita, _hime_." Telapak tangan Gaara menangkup perut besar Hinata. "Aku benar-benar tak sabar bertemu malaikat kita."

Lagi, mereka berdua tersenyum. Perlahan, wajah mereka mendekat.

Tapi suasana romantis itu harus buyar karena kekehan pelan para remaja sekolah yang lewat tepat di depan rumah mereka.

" _Sensei_ , nanti telat, loh."

Salah satu murid Hinata, yang memang cukup akrab dengannya menegur. Entah seperti apa sekarang wajah Hinata yang sudah terasa sangat panas. Sedangkan Gaara sendiri melirik tajam pemuda dengan rambut jabriknya itu.

"Ko-Konomaharu- _kun_ ,"

 _KAWAII!_

Ke empat remaja pria itu menggumam kata yang sama dalam hati saat melihat Hinata bersemu. Guru musik favorit mereka itu memang cantik dan manis. Bahkan, kalau saja perut Hinata tak besar, mereka masih mengira Hinata mahasiswi yang magang di sekolah mereka.

"Ehm."

Deheman keras dari Gaara menyadarkan fantasi para remaja yang sekarang sudah pamit dengan wajah yang memucat. Mereka lupa bahwa _sensei no hime_ mereka sudah ada yang punya.

"Kau harus benar-benar cuti."

.

.

.

Gaje ya? Gimana dong lagi kangen sama Gaara-kuuuuun! Hehe

Ini selingan aja sih. Dibaca syukur, enggak juga gapapa.

So, thanks for reading and salam LLYCHU!


End file.
